Anime-Vorschau
Hallo Leute, dieser Blog-Beitrag wurde von mir - Ahiru Yukitori - einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams für euch verfasst ---- Das Jahr 2017 ist nun schon an der Jahresmitte angelangt und ist wieder voll mit Spektakeln für den Anime-Liebhaber. Spektakel, die schon ihren Startschuss hatten oder Spektakel, die erst noch auf uns zu kommen. Ich zeige euch, welche Titel meiner Meinung nach den größten Knall hinterlassen werden! ---- Japan Danmachi:Gaiden: Sword Oratoria thumb|right Am 14. April dieses Jahres startete die Spin-off-Serie des Erfolgskonzepts von 2015, und lädt ein zu einer neuen Runde Flirtversuche in den Monsterhöhlen. Danmachi(Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?; dt: Ist es falsch, in einem Dungeon ein Mädchen treffen zu wollen?) dreht sich um den jungen Argonauten Bell Cranel, der für seine Göttin Hestia finstere Höhlen erkundet und sich dabei in eine andere Abenteuerin namens Ais Wallenstein verguckt. Danmachi:Gaiden: Sword Oratoria ist eine Parallelgeschichte, welche die Geschehnisse der Originalserie aus der Sicht von Ais Wallenstein wiedergibt. Hierbei kann man hoffen, dass das Studio J.C.Staff die Qualität von Staffel 1 fortsetzen zu vermag. Attack on Titan Season 2 thumb|right Die Fans mussten geschlagene vier Jahre(!) warten, doch diesen April wurde ihr Warten endlich belohnt: Am 01.04.2017 wurde die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel von Shingeki no Kyojin, besser bekannt als Attack on Titan, ausgestrahlt. In diesem wahrlich titanischen Abenteuer wird die Geschichte von Eren Jäger und seinen Freunden weitererzählt, die in einer grausamen Welt leben, in denen Menschen von riesigen, menschenfressenden Titanen verfolgt werden und sich hinter drei großen Mauern verschanzen. Die Geschichte setzt ein, kurz nachdem der Weibliche Titan von Eren besiegt wurde und ein Titan durch die Mauer Sina brach. Die zweite Staffel, welche wieder von WIT Studio produziert wurde, konnte entsprechend der Erwartung eine enormes Ausmaß an Zuschauern begeistern und an den Erfolg der ersten Staffel gut anknüpfen, welche als eine der am stärksten polarisierenden Serien der letzten Jahre galt. thumb|right PS: Nun, da die letzte Folge der zweiten Staffel über die Bildschirme lief, gab es direkt den nächsten Knall! Die dritte Staffel zu Attack on Titan wurde für 2018 von offizieller Seite angekündigt!Offizielle Twitter-Seite von WIT Studio Owarimonogatari thumb|right Im Sommer 2017 erwartet Fans des Monogatari-Franchises von NisiOisiN ein Grund zum Jubeln: Die zweite Staffel des dritten, finalen Arcs von Owarimonogatari erscheint. Monogatari Series kann sich trotz des für viele ungewöhnlichen Stils einer ungeheuer großen Fangemeinde erfreuen und gilt mittlerweile sogar als einer der erfolgreichsten Anime der letzten Jahre. Die Serie aus dem Hause Shaft richtet sich recht "geradlinig" nach dem Inhalt der Novels von Nisio Isin. Sie handelt vom Oberschüler Koyomi Araragi, der nach einer schicksalshaften Begegnung mit einer Vampirin in eine vollkommen neue Welt voller Kuriositäten blickt, denen es auf den Grund zu gehen gilt. Der Abschluss der Serie wird wie zu erwarten mit einem großen Feuerwerk einhergehen. Ich selbst bin schon voller Vorfreude! Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel thumb|right Fate heißt ins Deutsche übersetzt so viel wie unheilvolles Schicksal. Und das ist auch mehr oder weniger das, worum es in der inzwischen zu einem großen Franchise herangewachsenen Serie geht. Denn mit "Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel" geht der Gralkrieg einmal mehr in eine neue Runde. Im ersten Teil der dreiteiligen Serie in Spielfilmlänge, die am 14. Oktober dieses Jahres erscheinen soll, wird eine alternative Geschichte aus der Sicht von Sakura Matō erzählt, die versucht, inmitten der Geschehenisse des Wettstreits um den heiligen Gral ihre große Liebe zu finden. Die Nachricht, dass Ufotable einmal mehr ein neues Projekt Fate herausbringt, zog Freundenstürme nach sich. Es handelt sich um einen Leckerbissen, bei dem den Fans der Fate-Reihe beim Warten das Wasser im Munde zusammenläuft. Eromanga Sensei (unterstützt von TronSAO-69) thumb|right Der Manga "Eromanga Sensei" hat ebenfalls eine Anime Adaption erhalten, die seit April 2017 läuft. Die Geschichte, produziert in der Anime-Schmiede A-1 Pictures, folgt dem Oberschüler Masamune Izumi, der leidenschaftlich gerne Light Novel Geschichten schreibt. Weil er selber nicht zeichnen kann, hat Masamune immer seine Romane von einem anonymen Partner mit dem Namen "Eromanga Sensei" illustrieren lassen, der dafür bekannt ist, fragwürdig pervertierte Bilder zu zeichnen. TRon meint: "Nun, der Titel wird Erfolg haben ... Der wird nicht so groß wie Re:Zero oder so aber der kommt an NGNL(No Game No Life ran." Wir dürfen also gespannt sein, wie sich der Titel so schlägt. Deutscher Raum Attack on Titan Anime.jpg| "Attack on Titan",seit 05. Mai 2017 jeden Freitag um 23:05 auf ProSieben MAXX! Monster Musume.png| "Monster Mädchen" ist bei ProSieben MAXX ab dem 23. Juni 2017 Freitags um 23:35 Uhr zu sehen! Toradora Titel.jpg|"Toradora!" wird von Animoon ab Ende Mai 2017 auf Deutsch veröffentlicht! Naruto shippuuden.jpg|Ab 17. Juli erscheint der erste Teil der 18. Staffel von "Naruto Shippuuden" auf Blu-ray und DVD im Handel! Assassination Classroom OVA.png|"Assassination Classroom" Staffel 2 - seit 26. Mai Volume 1 (DVD/BD) erhältlich / bei Netflix komplett auf deutsch verfügbar! Quellen Kategorie:Ahiru Yukitori